Solo Quería que Tú Fueras Feliz
by XMoonWolf
Summary: Bueno, aqui esta mi 2  Entrega, esta es una de las posibles situaciones en que se pudieron encontrar Tai y Sora durante su noviazgo con Matt.


Este es mi 2° fic, muchas gracias por los reviews. En esta entrega les muestro una situación de Tai y Sora, por el contexto sería un Taiora, pero en sí es un Soratto. Mejor sería que lo juzguen uds. Aquí está:

"**Yo Solo Quería que Tú Fueras Feliz"**

Ya habían pasado unos 5 años desde que los niños elegidos vencieron a Malomyotismon, el Digimundo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos pudieron seguir sus vidas con normalidad, a excepción de que ahora tenían a sus digimons, lo cual les traía más gratos recuerdos.

Era una tarde tranquila en la residencia Yagami, dentro de ella solo se hallaba un castaño recostado en el sofá, el cual respondía al nombre de Tai; ya que no le agradaba mucho que le dijeran Taichi; se le podía ver pensativo, y en su semblante se le denotaba algo de tristeza había tenido ese mismo semblante desde ya hace casi 2 años, pero lo ocultaba, y VAYA que lo hacía bien, nadie se daba cuenta de su estado, la única que lo sabía era su hermana Hikari.

A Tai no le hacía feliz ocultarle su estado a todo el mundo, pero tenía que hacerlo para hacerla feliz, ella, la que siempre estuvo junto a él, su compañera de juegos, travesuras y planes de diferentes categorías, ella nunca lo abandonó, ella seguía ahí dispuesta a hacerle compañía, pero el decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse, lo hacía para no lastimarla y no lastimarse, y todo porque se tardó…

Se tardó en decirle la verdad… la verdad sobre lo que sentía… la verdad sobre o que en verdad quería… pero ya era tarde, ya no podía retractarse sobre lo sucedido, y era que ella quería a otro, y ese "otro" no era nadie más que su mejor amigo Matt Ishida.

Cuando ellos les dijeron sobre su relación a todos en el cumpleaños de Sora, se quedaron helados, nadie se esperaba eso, algunos estaban con la boca abierta, y a otros se les cayó lo que sostenían en la mano, todos menos Tai, que en lugar de quedar en shock como el resto, borró toda emoción que haya tenido anteriormente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, Tai dio un paso adelante y solo llegó a decir: "Felicidades", esto sacó a todos de su shock y comenzaron a felicitarlos, no de manera efusiva, sino de una manera tranquila, aún no lograban procesar la información recibida. Tai salió del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo Sora se dio cuenta, la que se puso triste al buscarlo con la mirada y no encontrarlo, y decidió disfrutar de la fiesta sin saber que ese sería el día en que su amigo comenzaría a alejarse de ella.

Tai sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en ese tema, ya le era suficiente, se dispuso a dormir en el sofá como solía hacerlo, pero justo…

**NOCK NOCK NOCK**

Ese ruido provocó un gran fastidio en Tai, con mucho enfado se levantó del cómodo sofá (El cual estaba muy suavecito ya que él se la pasó recostado ahí casi toda su vida), y abrió la puerta con una cara de muy pocos amigos… pero su semblante cambió drásticamente al ver quien era…

Ahí estaba, tan majestuosa como siempre, con su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con esos ojos color miel que tantas noches le robó, y con esa sonrisa tímida que siempre la caracterizó, esa Musa de Nilo a la que no podía dejar de mirar era Sora Takenouchi; Tai quedó totalmente sorprendido al verla ahí parada en ese momento, pero ve una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Hola – Dijo el algo nervioso

-Hola – Dijo ella, Tai no pudo evitar notar algo de decepción en su tono

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó en un tono preocupado

-No – Respondió ella con sinceridad y bajó la mirada, esto sobresaltó mucho a Tai

- ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? – Preguntó totalmente exaltado

-No, no estoy bien – Dijo ella ignorando la preocupación de él hacia ella - ¡¿Cómo esperas que me sienta bien si mi mejor amigo ya no quiere ni verme? – Dijo ella con enfado, provocando una inmensa sorpresa en Tai, sorpresa que se volvió culpa al ver inmensas lágrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja amenazando con caer y empapar aquel rostro que ante sus ojos no necesitaba ni de maquillaje ni nada, solo su belleza natural era suficiente para provocar estremecimientos en cualquiera - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta tranquila sabiendo que ya te aburriste de mi presencia? – Siguió gritándole en la cara al pobre Tai que apenas podía reaccionar después de ver enormes lágrimas caer del rostro de la pelirroja, y después de oír tales palabras que le rompían el alma

-Tú no entiendes – Dijo Tai con la voz quebrada, no más que quebrada, destruida, no aguantaba verla así de enojada, y el hecho de que sea con él lo lastimaba aún más, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y esto preocupó a la pelirroja

-¿Entender qué? – preguntó con las lágrimas aun rodando por su rostro

-Tú dices que me he aburrido de tu presencia – Dijo él lo más tranquilo que lograba sonar debido al estado en que se encontraba – Pero no sabes que es ahora cuando más te extraño – Dijo Tai liberando su corazón de tal opresión que tenía

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te alejas, por qué me abandonas? – Dijo Sora aún con la voz dolida

-Me encantaría decirte el por qué – Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en el rostro – Pero no puedo – Dijo volviendo a tener la misma expresión de tristeza de antes

-¡¿Por qué no? – Gritó Sora exigiendo una respuesta

-Porque sé que te lastimaría – Dijo comenzando a perder los estribos

-¡¿POR QUÉ? –

-PORQUE TE AMO – Gritó totalmente exaltado Tai, quien no se dio cuenta de la que dijo hasta que vio la expresión que tenía Sora, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás por el miedo a la reacción que posiblemente tendría la pelirroja… pero no pasó nada, solo vio una expresión de confusión total, y esto confundió a Tai

-Sora inclinó su cabeza y clavó su mirada al piso - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Tai se quedó helado, ni en el mejor de sus sueños se esperaba esa pregunta - ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que articuló, no podía salir de su estado de shock

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Reiteró ella levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos - ¿Crees que no te hubiera correspondido?

-¿Crees que no lo intenté? – Dijo el provocando el asombro de la pelirroja – Lo intenté más de una vez… Pero nunca tuve el Valor…

-Que irónico – lo interrumpió ella rodando los ojos

-Sí, y tú no te diste cuenta del Amor que yo sentía por tí

-_Tu shé_ – Aceptó ella

-En más de una ocasión lo intenté – continuó él – pero siempre algo se presentaba, así que me puse una meta, te lo diría… - No pudo evitar hacer una pausa al recordar lo mal que le fue – El día del concierto de Matt

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron a más no poder - ¿Qué?

-Sí, ese era el día en que te lo diría – La miró directo a los ojos – Pero vi que tú no me querías a mí - Dijo él con una mirada de decisión

-Si en verdad me amabas, hubieras hecho algo para demostrarlo – Dijo ella tratando de defenderse

-Si de verdad te amaba, debía dejarte ser feliz – Dijo Tai haciendo una pausa – Solo quería que tú fueras feliz, y si eso implicaba verte en brazos de otro, yo lo aceptaba…

El silencio que se formó no lo aguantaban, y fue Sora la que decidió romperlo – Lo siento – Dijo ella de todo corazón – Es mi culpa que estés pasando por esto – dijo ella mientras se le comenzaba a romper la voz – Tú te mereces algo mejor…. – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto y lanzarse a los brazos de Tai como solía hacerlo cada vez que se sentía triste – LO SIENTO – Dijo ella aún con las lágrimas derramándose en su rostro y mojando el pecho del castaño que solo la separó un poco de él

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte – Dijo él tratando de reconfortarla – Tú no tienes la culpa

Sora no podía reaccionar, se encontraban abrasados de manera muy tierna, con él tomándola de la cintura y el pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, Sora no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de Tai y el en los de ella, sus miradas de tristeza se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en unas llenas de ternura y serenidad, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta sentir el calor de los labios del otro el contacto era sublime, ambos sentían como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por sus cuerpos, pero Tai en el fondo sabía que estaba mal y rompió el beso, dejando una Sora totalmente desconcertada - ¿Por qué paras? – preguntó ella con confusión debido a que no estaba teniendo contacto con la realidad

-Sora… ¿Qué hay de Matt? – Dijo el antes de separarse difícilmente de Sora – No le puedo hacer esto – Con esto Tai logró traer a Sora nuevamente a la realidad y ella no pudo evitar sentirse apenada

-Lo siento Tai, yo no quise…-

-No Sora – La interrumpió él – Es mi culpa

-Tai no quiero que las cosas cambien por esto, y no quiero lastimar a Matt, yo…

-Sora – Interrumpió Tai – Está bien, podemos seguir como amigos y ya – Sora no se podía creer ni una palabra que escuchaba, en el fondo sabía que el castaño sufría por decir eso – Confío en Matt y sé que nunca te hará daño

-Tai – Sora lo abrazó de manera dulce mostrando su agradecimiento, aunque en el fondo lo único que deseaba era una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, pero sabía que eso no pasaría

-Sora – La llamó él sacándola de sus pensamientos – Recuerda que no me sentiré mal mientras tú seas feliz, ¿Entiendes? – Sora asintió – Bueno solo recuerda que yo solo quería que tú fueras feliz, y si esto es necesario para hacerlo, para mí no hay problema – Dijo Tai antes de separarse de ella y diciéndole con la mirada que era mejor que se retirase, Sora acató el deseo de Tai y decidió marcharse

Tai la miró con tristeza mientras la veía partir, él sabía que no iba a amar a otra persona tanto como a ella, pero sabía que si la amaba, debía dejarla ir para ser feliz; entro en su casa y al cerrar la puerta se recostó en esta clavando su mirada en el piso, sin saber que cierta pelirroja hacía la misma acción, ahí, ambos preguntándose cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Tai se le hubiera declarado antes, pero y era tarde, y Tai podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ella… era feliz.

Espero les haya gustado, y muy pronto un fic que espero les vaya a gustar, solo adelantaré que tiene Takari, Taiora, Patagato, Mimato, Agubiyo y otras que son con OC, hasta la sgte.


End file.
